


Soft III

by Othersideofdark



Series: Harry & Louis [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Daddy Kink, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kink, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, This was requested, and it got out of hand, as usual, baby!harry - Freeform, back back again, daddy!louis, its weird, um, yeah - Freeform, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othersideofdark/pseuds/Othersideofdark
Summary: "Before he could return the bottle to Harry's mouth though, Harry latched onto his nipple, mouthing and sucking lightly on it. Louis looked down, suddenly wishing he could actually feed Harry like this, the image of Harry sucking on him like a baby one of the cutest things he'd ever seen."
 or the one where Harry wants to breastfeed and Louis has to figure out how to give it to him. [request]





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't overly edit this and its literally been sitting around since sept 16th so i thought i would just post it. also its way longer than it should have been but oh well. i meant for it to be a short little addition to the series but now its a full on part. :))))))

Louis, was happy. He was so content right now. 

Harry had come home a week ago, filming all wrapped up for him, and ever since, he hadn't been more than a room away from Louis. He was either in Louis' arms, attached behind Louis, or right beside him. Three days in, he asked if he could be little, and of course Louis said yes. 

So that's how they got here, Harry with a catheter in him, diaper around his hips, body wrapped in a onesie, all under a big fluffy blanket on the couch while Louis nursed him with a bottle. Harry was floating in the feeling, his cheek pressed up against Louis' chest, the milk warm and comforting, his one arm around Louis' back and the other shoved under the hem of Louis' tshirt, his hands twitching every so often in the mittens of his onesie. 

Even though he was content, Harry wished the tshirt was gone, out of his way. He liked the feel of Louis' skin on his own, especially when he was this little, and this comforted. 

Harry shifted in Louis' lap a bit before shoving his hand further up Louis' shirt, pushing it up. Louis thankfully got the memo quickly, and briefly took away Harry's bottle to shift forward and hike his shirt up under his armpits, letting Harry press his cheek onto his skin as he settled back into the couch. Before he could return the bottle to Harry's mouth though, Harry latched onto his nipple, mouthing and sucking lightly on it. Louis looked down, suddenly wishing he could actually feed Harry like this, the image of Harry sucking on him like a baby one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. 

"Here baby," Louis said a minute later, edging the nipple of the bottle into the side of Harry's mouth, Harry not wanting to leave his nipple. Instead, Harry sucked on both at the same time, milk leaking out around his lips. Thankfully the milk was warmed, so it didn't cause Louis to jump away if it were cold. 

Louis could hear Harry slurping as he sucked, trying to stay latched onto both the bottle and his nipple, but he wasn't very good at it. Louis tried to move Harry to just the bottle, but Harry frowned and pushed his head more into Louis' nipple, rather having that then his bottle. Louis went along with it, knowing he wouldn't be able to fight Harry away, instead grabbing a Kleenex from the side table, tucking it under Harry's chin that was already starting to dribble with milk. Louis mentally made a note to get some spit up towels next time he got new stuff for them. 

Harry finished his bottle like that, then attached himself onto Louis' nipple once the bottle was taken away. 

"You want another?" Louis asked as Harry continued sucking on him, Louis carding his fingers through Harry's hair while watching him. Harry shook his head no, obsencnly mouthing at Louis at the same time. "Kay baby," Louis told him, pulling the blanket up and over his shoulders, making sure he was all tucked in on the couch. 

Eventually Harry started to fall asleep, his mouthing motions slowing down till his lips were just resting on Louis' nipple, not even sucking. Louis knew Harry was really starting to loose it when Harry jerked in his arms, waking himself back up a bit. Harry blinked a few times before closing his eyes again, not fighting the sleep. 

Louis was gentle as he moved Harry away from himself, pulling his shirt back down over his red nipple and getting Harry's soother, softly putting it between Harry's lips, knowing he would cause a fuss if he woke up without one. Harry was a deadweight as Louis pulled him and his blanket into his arms, draping the younger boy around himself before standing up with his hands locked under Harry's bum. Louis could just keep Harry's feet a few inches off the ground, but it was enough to get him to bed. Louis checked Harry's diaper before tucking him in with his stuffed animal and the blanket he had seemed to attach himself to this time. Harry didn't even open his eyes at the movement, instead sighing around his soother as Louis got in on his side, cuddling up to Harry. 

Harry rolled over and snuggled into Louis, his blanket and teddy bear jammed between them, Louis rolling into his back to accommodate him. Louis pressed a few kisses on Harry's nose and around the edge of his soother, Harry smiling and mushing his head into Louis' shoulder in response.

"Baby? Open your eyes for a minute," Louis whispered as gently as he could, Harry's sleepy eyes opening just enough for Louis to see that he was still awake. "Can you tell me your colour baby?" 

Harry seemed a bit put off by Louis keeping him up, but muttered a 'green' in response anyways. 

"Okay, good, can you tell me if you liked tonight?" Louis asked. 

Harry nodded, the hint of a smile playing at the edges of his eyes and lips. 

"Yeah? Have you wanted to breastfeed for a while?" 

Harry blushed at the question, pretty much answering Louis with it. 

"It's okay baby, I just wanna check cause we haven't talked about it yet," Louis said as he could tell Harry was a bit embarrassed now. 

"Want it daddy," Harry mumbled around his soother, shifting his teddy bear out from under his chest, plopping it on Louis belly before burrowing closer to Louis. 

"Yeah? Don't be shy, you can have whatever you want. I just want to make it good for you baby," Louis told Harry. 

"No fake. Want yours," Harry suddenly said, frowning up at Louis. 

"No, baby, of course not," Louis said, dismissing the thought of Harry getting anything fake from him, he wouldn't want that either. "It's just hard with a bottle and me in your mouth, right? Bit messy." 

Harry groaned at Louis' questioning, clearly embarrassed, but answered with a quiet 'yes' confirming that Harry was having as much trouble as Louis did, wishing it was better. 

"Shhhhh, don't worry, I'll figure something out okay?" Louis comforted Harry, bringing him down from his embarrassed state. "Sleep baby, I'm sorry for bringing it up." 

Louis clicked off the light and soothed Harry till he could hear gentle breaths falling from Harry, signalling he was asleep. 

\-- 

Sometimes, Louis got a happy baby. Other times, Louis got a weepy, upset baby. Harry didn't really have a reason for being weepy, he just was. He would have little tracks of tears down his cheeks for most of the day, only letting up when he was sleepy or in Louis' arms. 

Today, was a weepy day. Harry woke up with crying, shakily made it through his morning bottle, and spent the rest of the morning sniffling through the tears. Louis generally kept these days simple and quiet, Harry coddled in his arms with all his toys and blankets, trying to keep Harry from a massive meltdown. He tried to comfort Harry in any way he could, and would give him anything. 

They were camped out in bed today, Harry inbetween Louis' legs, wrapped up with his blanket and what felt like five hundred stuffed animals littered across the duvet. Harry's favourite, Honey, was of course planted in Harry's elbow, his blanket smushed in there too. He was in a half sitting position, a pillow on Louis' tummy, so that he could just see the tip of Harry's soother below his nose. The tv had cartoons on quietly, and Harry had stopped crying for the moment. 

Louis gently ran one hand through Harry's hair and searched for any help with breastfeeding on his phone with the other. Unfortunately, there wasn't much help, leaving Louis to try and figure out how to make it easier for Harry. He ordered the spit up blankets he wanted at the same time, drumming his fingers on the back of his phone before setting it down on the mattress. 

Louis sighed and sunk his other hand into Harry's hair as well, causing Harry to look up backwards at him. Louis smiled down at him. 

"Daddy?" Harry asked, slightly cross eyed. 

"Yes baby?" 

"It okay?" 

"It's hard baby, that's all," Louis told Harry, who promptly sat up and turned around, curling into Louis' body. 

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, don't cry baby," Louis said as he felt little tears soaking into his shirt. One of Honey's legs was jabbing into Louis' ribs at the same time, pressed between himself and Harry. 

"How about this, love?" Louis asked, bringing Harry's head up a bit and looking at him, popping the leg of the teddy out from between them at the same time. "How about if we work it where if you drink your bottle, you can have me after?" 

Louis watched as Harry blinked a few times, his eyes still leaking a bit, face pink. He reached a hand up and took his soother out before speaking up, so the words wouldn't be so muffled. "For now. Want it at the same time still." 

"I know baby, I'll work on it, but for now we can do one and then the other, okay?" Louis told Harry, who was half chewing on his soother now. 

"Kay daddy," Harry finally said, his attention span short today. 

"Can I have a bottle now?" Harry asked a few seconds later, looking to Louis. 

"Yeah, then nap how about?" Louis asked, watching as Harry went cross eyed playing with his soother with his onesied hands while it was in his mouth still. 

"Okay, I'll just get it," Louis said when Harry didn't answer, going to move off the bed. 

"Daddy no!" Harry said as Louis' feet touched the floor, "don't leave me." 

"I'm not leaving you baby, I'll be right back, okay?" Louis said as Harry made grabby hands towards him, the tears already falling down his cheeks. "Shhhh, I'll be right down the hall, I'll be two minutes okay?" 

Harry nodded but continued crying, Louis wiping some of the tears off his cheeks before sliding out to the kitchen, getting Harry's bottle quickly. 

When Louis came back, Harry was all cuddled up in the pillows, crying with a pouty lip, Louis knowing even with the soother covering it. Harry moved into Louis' lap as soon as he was on the bed, his hands sliding under Louis' shirt, lightly pawing at his skin. Louis maneuvered the both of them into a comfortable position before stripping his shirt off, the bottle of milk on top of the headboard. He unzipped Harry's onesie as well, pulling it down to his waist. He pulled Harry up into his arms and wrapped the duvet around him, making sure he had his teddy and blanket as well. Louis knew the skin to skin contact would help settle Harry some, and hopefully make him sleep faster. He took Harry's soother and gave him his bottle, Harry's pink lips pouting around it. 

"Shhhhhhh, quiet love," Louis said as Harry hiccuped around his bottle, still teary and upset. It took Harry a while to settle into the bottle, but eventually he was calm, eyes half shut as he drank his bottle. 

"Good boy," Louis said as Harry quietly finished his bottle, sighing in Louis' arms. Harry was much more settled now, not crying as Louis shifted and put the empty bottle on the nightstand. 

"Okay, love, come here," Louis said as he turned back, cradling Harry in both his arms, bringing him up to his nipple. Harry latched on easily, adjusting himself around Louis, his one arm wrapping around Louis' back to get a better angle. Louis took Honey and jammed her under Harry a bit, out of the way before hoisting the duvet over his shoulder, cocooning Harry in. 

It surprised Louis at how it didn't feel very odd to have Harry do this. Louis didn't mind the feeling of Harry sucking on his nipple in a non sexual way. It was pleasant and warm, and so intimate. Louis did get sore eventually though, having to pry Harry away half an hour later, his nipple red and raw when Harry popped off. 

"Daddy owie?" Harry asked, looking from Louis' nipple to his face. 

"A bit yeah, love," Louis said, "better with the milk for both of us." 

Louis put Harry's soother in his mouth before he could comment further, shifting them so Harry was back on the mattress. Harry mildly protested being away from Louis, whining from behind his soother. Louis quieted him though, moving and taking Harry's onesie off his legs. He changed Harry's diaper after tossing the onesie off the bed, cleaning him up and then tucking him in. 

"Daddy don't go," Harry said around his soother, watching as Louis slipped his shirt back on. 

"Baby you have to nap for a bit," Louis told Harry. 

"With me," Harry said, his eyes welling up. Louis thought about it, sighing as he knelt onto the bed. 

"Okay," Louis said, laying down beside Harry, but on top of the duvet so when Harry fell asleep Louis could go. Harry caught on too quick though, pouting at Louis. 

"No, under daddy," Harry said, trying to pull the duvet down. 

"No baby, daddy's going to have to go and sort stuff while you're sleeping, it'll be okay," Louis told Harry, who frowned at that, his breathes starting to hitch in his throat. 

"Don't cry love, you're okay, I'll hear you on the monitor if you call and I'm not here, remember?" Louis tried to calm Harry, but he wasn't having any of it. Louis bit his lip, knowing the more tired Harry was getting the more worked up he would become, and the tears were already flowing. 

Louis slid off the bed and went to the bathroom, even as he heard Harry cry out more, struggling to calm down. Louis grabbed the melatonin, knowing it'd have Harry out in half an hour, tops. 

"Noooo," Harry whined as Louis came back to him, dropper in hand. 

"Shhh," Louis cooed down at Harry as he took his soother, Harry clamping his mouth shut as Louis tried to get the medication into him. 

"Hey, be a good boy," Louis said, wiggling the dropper into the corner of Harry's mouth, even as he tried to squirm away. Louis squirted the dropper and Harry squealed, the bitter taste flooding his mouth. 

"Swallow, love, no spitting," Louis said as he held Harry's mouth shut with a hand under his chin, waiting to feel Harry swallow. Harry was squirming, but eventually swallowed, crying out when Louis let him go and disposed of the dropper. 

"Gross daddy," Harry said as Louis placed his soother back in his mouth. 

"But nice feeling when it kicks in right?" Louis asked back to Harry, climbing back on the bed. 

"No," Harry said in defiance, as Louis pulled a random bunny out from underneath him. 

"Okay," Louis said, not going to fight with Harry's stubborn side. Louis placed the bunny infront of himself, playing with the fuzzy ear of it. 

Harry didn't like the lack of attention though, reaching up and poking the bunnies tummy, frowning at it. He knew he shouldn't be bad, but he was worked up and wanted his attention. He grabbed one of the bunnies feet, dragging it towards himself, the ear slipping from Louis' fingers. 

"You being naughty?" Louis asked, watching Harry. 

"No," Harry replied, sniffling at the end. 

"Lots of 'no's' today," Louis said, Harry shrugging. 

Louis waited for Harry's next move, which came a minute later. 

Harry looked at Louis with a frown, before tossing the bunny he still had to the end of the bed, shifting closer to Louis. 

"Can I have the other too?" Harry asked, eyes flicking to Louis' chest. Louis thought about it, gauging Harry's ups and downs of today. 

"Okay, for a bit," Louis said, knowing Harry would get sleepy soon anyways. He moved over to Harry and hoisted him back into his lap, lifting up his shirt and taking Harry's soother, Harry latching onto his nipple right away. 

Harry sucked on Louis for fifteen minutes before Louis could tell he was getting sleepy, the suction lessening on his chest, Harry starting to drool. His body was getting heavier in Louis' arms as well, relaxing into sleep. He started getting sloppy a few minutes later, half snorting as he sucked awkwardly. Eventually he was barely sucking at all, eyes shutting and body still. 

"Sleepy time?" Louis asked as he adjusted Harry away from himself, wiping Harry's slobbery chin as well as his nipple with the end of his shirt, returning Harry's soother to his mouth. Harry hummed in reply, turning into his pillow as Louis laid him down. 

"You're a good boy," Louis said as he stroked Harry's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. Harry turned his head for a kiss on his soother, which Louis gladly gave. Harry shut his eyes after that, and it barely registered for him that he was asleep. 

\-- 

Harry was groggy to say the least after his nap, Louis gently waking him in the evening to eat and get cleaned up. Harry grumbled and laid himself over Louis' shoulder as Louis took him to the kitchen, rubbing his back along the way. 

"Shhhhh, baby," Louis said as Harry moaned as he was laid on the couch. "Wanna try something, okay?" 

Louis sat down and hitched his shirt up over his one shoulder, bringing Harry into his lap afterwards. 

"Kay, this might be a bit easier than a bottle," Louis said as he picked up a glass with milk and a straw in it. He popped it in Harry's mouth and situated him onto his nipple, watching as Harry started to suck on both his nipple and the milk at the same time. 

"Good?" Louis asked Harry, who hummed happily in response. Sure it wasn't perfect, but it was a start. Louis caught what would drip with a Kleenex, but it was better than last night, not quite as messy. 

Harry finished the glass and settled into Louis' arms, so so tired still. Louis pulled his shirt back over his arm, watching as Harry laid still and let his eyes shut. Harry only opened them briefly when Louis put his soother back. Other than that, Harry was napping in Louis' arms. 

Harry suddenly groaning and sitting up was unexpected to say the least. 

"You okay baby?" Louis said when Harry curled around him and put his head on Louis' shoulder, Louis immediately supporting him. 

"Daddy," Harry groaned, in obvious distress. 

"What's wrong baby, tell me love," Louis asked Harry, needing to know what was wrong. 

"Tummy," Harry said, sitting up in Louis' lap. 

"You going to be sick?" Louis asked, immediately leaning down and getting the garbage can, holding it beside them. He took Harry’s soother when Harry opened his mouth to drop it. 

"Yeah," Harry said before leaning into the garbage can and heaving, spitting up a bit of milk and a burp, Louis steadying him. Harry seemed to stop after that, just sitting on Louis. 

"You okay?" Louis asked, concern written all over his face. 

"Um, I dunno," Harry said, leaning back onto Louis' shoulder. 

Louis put the garbage can beside them on the couch, sliding his hands across Harry's back, patting it gently. Harry whimpered at the action, his tummy making noise as it sloshed. 

"Mmmm, maybe a bit too much dairy," Louis thought out loud, listening to Harry's tummy. 

"Mmmm," Harry replied, wanting the sick feeling to go away. 

"Wanna go back to bed love?" Louis asked, Harry nodding. Louis told him that was okay, and helped him up, slowly walking him back to bed. Harry was a bit shaky on his feet, the motion of moving making his tummy feel worse. He stayed sitting up when Louis got him to the bed, not trusting himself to keep anything down. 

"Here baby," Louis said as he saw Harry struggling, passing him the garbage bin and sitting down beside him. Harry gagged a bit, before spitting up some more milk, but never fully throwing up. 

Louis thought for a minute, before getting up and grabbing a towel from the bathroom. He draped it over his shoulder, and went back to where Harry had put the bin down on the nightstand, and was waiting to see what Louis was doing. 

"Maybe you're just a bit gassy," Louis said to Harry, who looked up at him a bit confused. Louis took Harry under the arms and stood him up before sitting down on the edge of the bed, placing Harry on his lap with Louis' feet on the bed frame. Louis put Harry on the towel on his shoulder, and began gently bouncing him and patting his back. Harry whined at first, but eventually a belch came out and Harry sighed, his tummy settling. 

Louis felt Harry relax in his arms and knew that he felt better, the pressure gone from inside of him. 

"Feel better love?" Louis asked as Harry sat up a bit, some more spit up on his chin. "Oop, here love," Louis said as he wiped Harry's chin with the towel, Harry nodding that he felt better. 

"You wanna get cleaned up and then go to bed? Or something else?" Louis asked Harry, who looked sleepy. 

"Bed daddy," Harry said as he rested his head on Louis' shoulder again, but this time nuzzling up and getting comfy. 

"Okay love," Louis said, grabbing under Harry's bum and hoisting him up to take him to the bathroom. 

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd bulked up," Louis said as he slightly struggled to carry Harry. 

"Mhmm," Harry said sleepily, his feet touching the floor every so often. "Look at my big muscles daddy," Harry said when Louis placed him on the counter, tightening his core and poking at his abs, Louis watching him. 

"So big and strong," Louis said, placing his hand over Harry's, and kissing Harry's shoulder, making him smile. Louis intertwined his fingers in Harry's, helping him lay back on the counter. 

"Okay, I'm going to plug your catheter off but if you really need to go tell me. I know you don't like it, but it's just so nothing goes in, gotta keep you safe, right?" Louis told Harry as he removed his wet diaper and plugged the end of Harry's catheter so no water could get inside of Harry. Harry nodded, but Louis could tell he was a bit panicked at it, not liking the idea of not controlling himself. It had taken Harry a long time to even let Louis cath him on a regular basis, let alone plug him so he could take a shallow bath. Louis knew he had to be quick, and had to be gentle at the same time. Thankfully, Louis knew the role well. 

Louis filled the tub up a few inches, then cut the water and grabbed Harry off the counter. 

"Lift up," Louis said as Harry clunked one of his ankles off the edge of the bath, lifting his feet up and over. Louis sat him on his bum, then got him to lay down on his back. 

"Daddy." 

"I know baby, I'll be quick," Louis said as Harry whined, not liking being in the water on his back. Louis could tell he felt vulnerable as he cleaned Harry's bum and privates, making sure everything was okay and didn't look irritated or infected of any sort. Louis was quick to sit him back up, grabbing a clean wash cloth for the rest of his body. 

"You're being really good baby," Louis said as he washed Harry's hair, the younger boy partially pouting and breathing heavy, toes clenching and unclenching in the water. 

"Almost done," Louis told Harry, wiping Harry's face last, the boy closing his eyes and mildly squirming. 

"Okay, rinse time, wanna pull the plug love?" Louis asked Harry, who shuffled and popped the plug in the tub, as Louis grabbed the shower head and turned it on, making sure the water was warm. 

"Yeah, just close your eyes," Louis said as he leaned Harry back a bit, his hand on Harry's neck, Harry closing his eyes as Louis ran the water through his hair. He let the water run over Harry's face as well, sitting him up and wiping away the water from his eyes before Harry opened them. 

"So good baby," Louis made sure to tell Harry as he rinsed him off, Harry watching the bubbles go down the drain. Harry was looking more worried as Louis got him to stand, rinsing off the back of his legs and in his bum crack, the latter making him twitch. 

"Daddy," Harry said a bit panicky as Louis shut off the water, Harry wrapping his arms around himself. 

"Yes baby?" Louis said as he rushed to get a towel, wrapping Harry's cold body in it. 

"I gotta go," Harry said, a crease in his forehead. 

"Okay, okay baby, don't panic," Louis told Harry, helping him step out of the bathtub, guiding him to sit backwards on the toilet. It was a way of sitting that they were both used to, Harry backwards with Louis behind him, making him feel safe and accessed at the same time. 

Louis worked quick at pulling the plug from Harry's catheter, Harry fiddling with the corners of the towel. Right away Harry's bladder emptied, Harry's shoulders relaxing in response. 

"You're a really good boy Harry," Louis said as he tossed the plug and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. Harry preened under Louis' care, sitting up as Louis held his hands away from each of them, washing them to make sure there was no pee on them. 

"Super good boy," Louis told Harry as he flushed the toilet and helped Harry back on the counter. He grabbed another towel and dried Harry's legs off, before creaming up Harry bum and putting him in a fresh diaper. Harry was getting sleepy again with the well known feeling of Louis taking care of him, the feeling of safety. 

"Just a quick teeth brush to finish," Louis told Harry, sitting him up and getting his toothbrush, scrubbing Harry's teeth for him. Harry rinsed with Louis' help after. 

"Yes, you're the best boy in the world," Louis told Harry as he slid him off the counter and into his arms again, pressing kisses to Harry temple and cheekbone in the process. 

"Would you like pjs or a onesie love?" Louis asked as he brought Harry into the closet, placing him on his feet but still holding him close. 

"Um, pj daddy," Harry replied, watching as Louis pulled open his pj drawer, all neatly folded, just for him. 

"You can choose love," Louis said, Harry pondering over which set he wanted. He eventually pointed at a lilac tshirt and white track pants with lilac cuffs at the ankles. Louis grabbed the tshirt first, helping Harry into it before getting him to step into the pants one leg at a time. 

Louis opened another drawer and pulled out a white soother for Harry, a brief kissing session happening before Louis popped it in his mouth, Harry sucking on it right away. 

"Comfy baby?" Louis asked as he held Harry close, his one arm around Harry's waistband, the feeling of his diaper poking out over top of it. Harry nodded and kept sucking on his soother, Louis placing one more kiss on the edge of his mouth before guiding him back to bed. 

"Okay, I'm going to be ten minutes just to clean up, and then I'll be right beside you, okay? I'll hear you if you call though, so don't hesitate if you need to." Louis spoke as he tucked Harry in, giving him Honey and his blanket, lining up most of the other stuffed animals along the bottom of the bed. Harry nodded and got comfy on his side, cuddling in all of his pillows and stuffed animals. He watched as Louis cleaned up and got ready for bed, in ten minutes just as he promised. 

Louis got in next to Harry, pulling out a toy frog from under the covers along the way, putting it with the others. He greeted Harry when he was close to him. 

"Hi love," Louis said, smiling at Harry. 

"Hi daddy," Harry replied. 

"Thank you for being patient," Louis praised Harry. 

"Daddy, I, um," Harry stuttered behind his soother. 

"Don't be shy love, it's okay," Louis told him. 

"Is it okay, like once more?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, you were such a good boy, you can have a suck one more time today baby," Louis told Harry, already rucking up his shirt. 

Louis helped situate Harry on a pillow, both boys facing each other with Harry lower, attaching himself to Louis when his soother was taken away. Louis winced at the contact, tender from before. 

"Shhh, gentle love," Louis told Harry when he grazed his teeth on Louis for a moment. Louis kept a hand in Harry's hair as he sucked on him, his eyes shut and brain becoming fuzzy. 

Louis sighed as Harry sucked on him, the feeling just as soothing on his side. Harry mouth was warm and his sleepy sucks were so gentle. There would be spans of time where Harry would just sit with his lips on Louis, gentle pressure as he slipped closer to sleep. All the while Louis kept his hand slowly moving against Harry's scalp, till eventually Harry finally fell asleep, his lips going lax on Louis' chest. Louis returned his soother to the side of his mouth, pulling Harry up and back to his pillows, watching as Harry cuddled in while he was sleeping. Louis flicked off the light and cuddled in as well. 

\-- 

"Looooou, I don't wanna!" 

"You're okay baby, it'll be fine," Louis was trying to calm Harry down, but he was a bundle of nerves. Louis needed to go out for a few things though, and Harry didn't want to be big, so he had to come along. 

"Shhhh, no ones going to know," Louis told Harry, who was sat in the passenger seat of Louis' Range Rover, fiddling with the blanket he got to bring along. 

"Lou what if someone sees?" Harry said, so worried about someone seeing his pull-ups either through his jeans or the back of them sticking out of his waistband. 

"Don't worry, your pull-ups aren't as bulky as your diapers, and they're pretty form fitting so no one will see, okay? Plus you've got a long sweater on so even if you bend down they won't peek out. You're gunna be fine love," Louis told Harry for what felt like the hundredth time, but Louis would say it a hundred more if that's what Harry needed. 

"Daddyyyyy," Harry whined, biting his lip. 

"Lou for now, remember, just till we get home," Louis reminded Harry to call him by his real name, or at least a short form that was a bit more childish for Harry's sake. 

"I want my soothie Lou," Harry pouted, Louis sighing as he drove. 

"I know love, soon," Louis told Harry as he pulled into the parking lot of the pharmacy, parking near the back of the lot. 

"Okay, come here baby," Louis said as he pulled Harry's current soother from his backpack he'd brought along, holding it down near the console. Harry ducked down, wrapping his lips around it and sucking. 

"Good boy," Louis praised and ran his free hand through Harry's hair, feeling Harry calm down a bit at the comforts. Harry pulled up a minute later, lips a bit red from the intense sucking. 

"Okay for now?" Louis asked. 

"Yeah," Harry said, adjusting his sweater as Louis put his soother away. Louis looked up and could tell Harry had changed, becoming the big, powerful Harry that everyone saw in the media. But Louis knew, knew all the secrets underneath that Harry loved, that Harry wanted. 

"Kay, let's go," Louis said, opening his door as Harry opened his own, clasping their hands together when they got around the front of the vehicle, the summer air wrapping around each of them. 

Louis worked quickly in the store, grabbing what he wanted immediately, knowing he could order stuff later as well. He tried to make it not too obvious on what was going on as well, just in case the cashier was some crazy fan or if someone got a quick snap of them. Harry stuck close to Louis, fiddling with the bottom of Louis' shirt as Louis shopped, pulling his own shirt down here and there in nervousness. 

"You're doing great love," Louis whispered to Harry part way through, causing Harry's cheeks to pink. 

Pretty soon Louis was finished getting what he needed, and Harry had his hands wrapped around Louis' elbow from when a man got too close and Harry pressed himself up against Louis. Louis had just soothed him with a hand on top of Harry's, letting him be clingy because he was wearing a pull-up in public, which would be terrifying to Louis as well. 

"Do you need the loo before we go love?" Louis asked Harry as he picked up his last item, adding it to the pile in his hands. 

"I don't think so," Harry said, confused about his bladder situation since Louis took out his catheter before they left. Harry couldn't tell if he had even wet his pull up yet, it was always hard to tell for him. 

"We can try if you want to," Louis suggested, but Harry said no to that as well, so they were back in the Range Rover in a few minutes, no one seeming to notice them at all. 

"You're such a good boy, my little perfect boy, aren't you?" Louis said as soon as both their doors were shut, leaning over the console and pressing kisses all over Harry's face, Harry giggling at the action. 

"You're amazing," Louis said as he pulled away, one last kiss pressed on Harry's lips. 

"Soothie daddy?" Harry asked, yawning afterwards. 

"Let me just get on the road, then you can okay? Cuddle your blanket in the meantime," Louis said, reaching over and getting Harry's seatbelt, clicking Harry in. Harry grabbed his blanket that had gotten jammed behind him, putting his face into the fabric and smiling. 

Louis buckled himself in and started up the suv, passing Harry his soother once they were far enough from town, no more streetlights illuminating the vehicle. Harry happily sucked and cuddled his blanket, dozing as Louis drove. 

"Daddy?" Harry piped up when they were halfway home, looking over at Louis. 

"Yes love?" Louis asked Harry, hearing traces of concern in his voice. 

"I think I made a mess," Harry said, shifting in his seat. 

"Oop, that's okay love," Louis said, reaching to pat Harry's knee. 

"I'm sorry daddy!" Harry bursted out with, tears immediately falling down his face. 

"Hey, hey, I said it's okay, you have your pull up on, it's no problem at all," Louis reassured Harry, who was whimpering beside him. Louis reached over and linked his hand into Harry's, who's was shaking. Louis rubbed his thumb on Harry's hand, trying to calm him down. 

"We're almost home, it's okay," Louis said as he turned onto their cutoff, his and Harry's hands constantly connected. 

Harry shook his head no at Louis, and didn't curl his fingers into Louis'. 

"Bum messy daddy," Harry said through a sob. 

"Ohhh baby, that's okay, don't feel well?" Louis sing songed to Harry, who shook his head to agree with Louis. 

"It's okay, you'll be okay love," Louis kept talking to Harry, just making sure that Harry knew he was there, and possibly stepped a little harder on the gas pedal. 

Harry was a snotty mess by the time Louis pulled up to their gated community, punching in the code to open the gates. He wiped away some of Harry's tears in the meantime, assuring him that it really was okay again. 

Louis was never more thankful for the privacy of a two door garage than when both of their neighbours lights were still on when they got home. Louis tended to Harry, helping him out of the suv and into his arms, trying to keep him calm while getting to the bathroom. 

"Daddy I'm so messy," Harry said through his tears, as Louis put him up on the counter. 

"It's okay, it happens baby," Louis said. 

"No!" Harry shrieked as Louis went to get him undressed, "I'm really messy daddy." 

"I know baby, you told me, that dairy really didn't feel well inside, did it love?" Louis asked, Harry's cheeks pinking. 

"I don't want you to see," Harry said, embarrassed about his situation. 

"Honey, I hate to tell you, but I've seen you plenty of times, and it happens to everyone, so don't fret about it," Louis said, "and we'll try soy instead, or figure out whichever works best for you. Whatever you need I'm right here." 

Harry was full on crying as Louis talked, but let Louis work at the button and zip to his jeans, standing up so that Louis could take them off of him. 

"Lou," Harry said through a sob, on the verge of hiccuping he was so upset. 

"Harry, you know the rules," Louis said as Harry struggled, but Louis knew he had to keep Harry down or else this whole situation would bust and descend into chaos. Harry whimpered as Louis got him back on the counter, laying down and pulling at the tabs of his pull ups. Harry couldn't help covering his face in the crook of his elbow as he cried, hiccuping as Louis cleaned him up. Louis was fast and efficient, Harry back in a diaper in no time. Louis washed his hands quickly before grabbing Harry and pulling him into his arms. 

"Shhhhh," was all that Louis said as Harry sobbed, barely registering that Louis was taking him back to bed and wrapping both of them in the covers, holding Harry so close. Louis pulled Harry's shirt up off his head and tossed it, raising his own tshirt up under his armpits so that Harry could feel his skin on his own. 

"You're okay," Louis said as Harry started to settle, shaky breaths mixed in with sucks on his soother. Louis could feel Harry's tummy clenching and unclenching on his own as he tried to breathe. 

"Yeah, there you are love," Louis said as Harry sighed, beginning to relax into Louis, his belly pressing against Louis'.

"You're still here," Harry barely whispered, but Louis heard anyways. 

"Of course baby, would never leave you," Louis said, bringing Harry off his shoulder and down into his arms, cradling him. "I'm sorry you don't feel well baby." 

"Yeah," Harry whimpered, concern still laced in his voice. 

"Do you mind if I just grab what I got from the rover? I actually got you some soy milk if you want some," Louis asked Harry, who was pouty. 

"Yeah, it's okay," Harry said, "can I have some?" 

"Of course you can baby," Louis told Harry, setting him down in the bed, making sure he was at least semi okay before walking back to the Range Rover, pulling the bags from the back. He made sure everything was locked up and secure before heading to the kitchen, spreading out what he'd gotten. 

It seemed like various items, but to Louis it was a system to help Harry feed, a plastic tube from a bottle taped to Louis' chest, soy milk so his tummy would be able to settle. There were a few treats for Harry as well, some cute animal crackers and a new little blanket with a bear in the corner to cuddle. 

Louis grabbed a bottle for Harry and filled it up halfway with the soy milk, not wanting to pressure Harry into eating a full bottle with an upset tummy, plus Louis wasn't sure if Harry would like the taste to begin with. He took the bottle and the new bear up to Harry, hiding the bear behind his back to surprise Harry. 

"Hey baby," Louis said, getting Harry's attention from where he was cuddled up, "I got a surprise for you!" 

"Really?" Harry said, lifting his head up to look at Louis. 

"Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it," Louis said as he held up the bear, showing Harry. Harry's eyes lit up and he immediately reached for it, squishing it against his cheek. 

"Mmmmm thank you daddy," Harry said, looking up at Louis. 

"You're welcome baby, you're honestly amazing," Louis told Harry, who turned pink with the praise. Louis sunk onto the mattress, kissing Harry's temple before taking his soother and replacing it with the bottle, Harry more into his new toy than anything. 

"You okay baby?" Louis said as Harry pulled away from the bottle and adjusted himself. 

"Yeah," Harry replied before latching back on. 

"Taste funny?" 

Harry tilted his head and half shrugged, which Louis figured he meant it was okay. 

Harry pulled away again a minute later, reaching up for Louis. 

"I don't feel well daddy," Harry said, tears already forming in his eyes. 

"What's wrong? What do you need baby?" Louis asked, already picking Harry up and heading for the bathroom. 

"Bum daddy," Harry said, squirming in Louis' arms. Louis got the point and began ripping off Harry's diaper as he sat him on the toilet, Harry's insides liquid as he sat there. 

"I know baby, I know," Louis said as Harry had tears leaking down his face, not making eye contact with Louis. He slipped out into the bedroom quickly grabbing Harry's blanket and Honey, as well as the Kleenex box. He folded up the blanket and put it over Harry's shoulders, and tucked in the teddy bear to the crook of his elbow. He wiped up Harry's face with a Kleenex, his nose all snotty from crying. 

"Daddy it hurts," Harry whimpered up to Louis, his bottom lip sticking out. 

"I know, I'm sorry baby, you'll be okay," Louis said, rubbing his hand through Harry's hair as he pulled out the baby wipes. "Just let me know when you're done." 

Harry nodded to Louis, holding his teddy close to his chest as he went through it. 

"Daddy I think I'm done," he said a few minutes later, cringing away from Louis as he wiped his bum. 

"Love, it's okay, I've touched you before," Louis said, getting a baby wipe to make sure Harry was clean and fresh feeling. 

"I know," Harry whispered, "but I'm gross right now." 

"Not gross, just sick," Louis reminded Harry, inviting him up off the toilet as he flushed it. 

Louis creamed up Harry's red bum and put him in a new diaper before washing his hands, Harry wrapping the blanket around himself in the meantime. 

"You okay love?" Louis said as he led Harry back to bed, Harry nodding and yawning in the process. 

"Sleepy," Harry said as Louis got him in bed, tucking in all his animals and blankets, covering him in the duvet. 

"You can sleep now, so it's all good," Louis said, giving Harry his soother and kisses. 

"Daddy no," Harry said as Louis went to shut off the light, knowing he had a few things to do before he went to bed. "Stay." 

"I promise I'll only be a few minutes, don't worry, I'm going to take the monitor with me so if you need me you can call. I just have a few things to do before I can sleep." Louis said. 

"Do them here," Harry countered, loosely pointing to the rocking chair beside the bed. 

"I can't love, I can't do everything here unfortunately," Louis said as he tried to think how he could make it better. "How about I leave the light on so you know when I come back in and you'll be able to see all your friends till it's sleepy time?" 

Harry paused as he thought about it, a hand rubbing the head of Honey. 

"Okay," Harry finally said, puckering out his soother for one more kiss from Louis, who gladly gave it to him. 

"Call if you need me, I won't be too long, okay?" Louis said as he took the baby monitor and Harry's unfinished bottle, leaving Harry in amongst the covers. 

Louis went to the kitchen, rinsing out the bottle and putting it in the dishwasher along with his dinner dishes. Once he was done, he got to work with his little project, getting one of Harry's bottles to work with. He took the nipple of it and trimmed the end, opening it enough to fit the tube inside. He made sure the other end wasn't sharp, then filled the bottle with water, wanting to test it out. The tube was fairly small, and about two feet long, but Louis could suck up the water easily still. Hopefully Harry would like it tomorrow. 

Louis cleaned everything up and threw a load of laundry in, unwrapping his new spit up blankets that had shown up earlier in the day and tossing them in as well. They were soft with animal prints on them, something Harry would love. 

When he made it back to the bedroom, Harry had passed out, causing Louis to smile at his sleeping boy. Louis stripped and got washed up in fresh pjs before getting in bed as quietly as possible to not disturb Harry. Of course he had to pull out a few animals along the way, but that was just how Harry was. 

\-- 

Louis was folding laundry in the closet when he heard Harry stirring the next morning. It was late, but Harry had a rough night behind him thankfully, his bowels not feeling good till two in the morning, when things finally started to solidify. He finally got some good sleep then, so sound asleep that he didn't wake up when Louis changed him this morning. 

Now though, he was rubbing his eye and half sitting up in bed, sucking on his soother and bumping it on his nose. 

"Hi love," Louis called from the doorway, folding one of Harry's tshirts in his hands. 

"Mmm," was all that Harry said, flopping back into the mattress. 

Louis smiled at him, "you hungry babe?" 

Harry nodded and yawned, squishing a pillow and toy in his arms at the same time. Harry was adorable as he woke up, messy haired and sleepy eyed. 

Louis put the tshirt in the drawer and headed down to the kitchen, getting Harry's bottle all ready for him. He taped his tubing idea to his chest and went back to Harry, combing his messy hair out of his face. He put the tube in the bottle, and then popped it in the waistband of his pants, wanting it out of the way but not really knowing what to do with it. Harry waited patiently, still tired from everything. 

Louis got to picking him up and pulling his shirt up though, Harry glancing at what he had done before latching onto his nipple and sucking, sighing at the feeling. It was definitely the best system yet, Harry very easily nursing on it. It was comfortable for Louis as well, being able to coddle Harry while feeding him. Harry sighed partway through, totally relaxing as he nursed. 

"Happy?" Louis asked, Harry humming in reply, so content. 

Harry finished half an hour later, cuddling into Louis afterwards. 

"You're a good boy," Louis said as he kissed Harry and gave him his soother. "I love you." 

Harry smiled up at Louis, "I love you too," Harry said. 

Louis detached himself from the tubing and bottle before getting Harry into the bathroom for a change. 

"Is the soy better?" Louis asked as Harry played with a rubber ducky Louis had given him. 

"Yeah," Harry replied from behind his soother, in a fairly chipper mood. Louis watched as Harry made the duck swim across his torso, before swiping diaper cream up Harry's bum crack.

"Do you want a cath love? Or no?" Louis asked Harry, who shook his head no. 

"Big soon," Harry said, telling Louis that he was going to become normal again in the next couple of days. It wasn't that Harry didn't like being little, it's just that there's time for both. It also meant that Harry wouldn't want a catheter, because big Harry went to the bathroom normally. 

"Okay love," Louis said, "onesie?" 

"Yeah daddy," Harry replied, putting his hands on Louis' shoulders as he was lifted, eventually putting his arms around Louis' neck. Louis took him to the closet and let him choose his own onesie, a cute little brown bear one. The hood flopped into Harry's eyes, Louis placing it up on Harry's head so that he could see Harry's face, a grin on Harry's mouth as he shook his head and the hood fell half into his face again. 

"You're silly," Louis said, placing a kiss on the edge of Harry's soother, taking them out into the living room, Harry burping a couple times along the way. 

"You okay?" Louis asked Harry. 

"Yeah," Harry said, squirming out of Louis' grasp to get to the couch where Louis had set out some colouring books and legos earlier in the morning. His knees made a clunk on the floor as he knelt in front of the coffee table, Louis not far behind him, sitting on the couch. 

"Whatcha gunna colour love?" Louis asked as he peered over Harry's shoulder, watching as he flipped through the pages. Some were already coloured from previous days, but there were still plenty to go. 

"Kitty," Harry said as he found a non coloured page of a kitten and some yarn. 

"Yeah?" Louis said as he shifted over on the couch, putting his one leg over Harry and grabbing the crayons. He opened the pack for Harry, who took a few colours and began filling in the lines. Louis looked at the crayons and picked out the ones that looked dull, sharpening them on the back of the box. Harry turned for a crayon switch a couple of times, quietly colouring away. 

Louis set the pack of crayons down and put his hands on Harry's shoulders, big and muscular under him. He started pushing his thumbs into the muscles, Harry's shoulders instantly relaxing into the touch. Louis listened as Harry made little grunting noises as he worked up Harry neck, feeling the bottom of his skull underneath his onesie. Harry's head dropped forward a bit, crayon pausing on paper until Louis moved down his spine. Harry scooted forward on the carpet so Louis could come down behind him, working his hands into Harry's lower back. 

Louis heard a muffled moan from behind Harry's soother as he worked his thumbs into Harry's hips, just on the edge of his diaper. 

"Daddyyyy," Harry whined as Louis moved his hands up to his ribcage, digging into those muscles. 

"Yes baby?" Louis asked, Harry placing his crayon down and sliding back into Louis, his bum jamming right into Louis' groin, causing Louis to let out a laugh. "Okay, okay," Louis said, putting his hands back down to Harry's hips. 

"No bum," Harry stated as Louis worked at his zipper, tracing along his diaper when he got a hand inside. 

"No, of course not, I know it hurts baby," Louis assured Harry, "just here okay?" 

Louis cupped Harry's already hard dick through the diaper, Harry squirming at the action. He was already hot all over, trying not to loose his soother by gaping over being touched. Harry couldn't help it though when Louis sunk his hand into his diaper and wrapped his hand around his dick, his mouth falling open and his soother rattling on the floor. 

Harry whined and looked down at the soother, going to grab it, but Louis held him back before he could. 

"Daddy!" Harry squealed, the feeling of Louis tightening his grip making his head spin. 

"Now now, it's dirty on the floor, it'll be all gross," Louis told Harry, bringing his head back onto his shoulder with his free hand, brushing his hair back a few times before pushing his middle finger and ring finger into Harry's mouth. Harry immediately started sucking on Louis' fingers, breathing heavy in Louis' ear. 

Louis started pumping Harry gently, working him nice and slow. Harry's moans were muffled as Louis started working his fingers into Harry's mouth more and more as well, Harry drooling on his chin and Louis' hand. 

"You're okay," Louis said as he pressed his fingers down on the back of Harry's tongue while smearing Harry's precum on the tip of his dick, causing Harry to mewl and dig his fingertips into Louis' thighs. Harry hadn't been touched since the first night he came home, so his reactions were big and noisy, moaning so loud and spreading his legs over Louis' as he was worked. 

It also meant he couldn't last very long, cumming into Louis' hand and his diaper unexpectedly, his teeth digging into Louis' fingers as he did so. He shook his way through it and Louis just held him, easing him through it. 

"Shhhhh," Louis cooed at Harry afterwards, his chest heaving to get oxygen, Louis being able to feel his heart pounding through his back. He took his fingers out Harry's mouth and grabbed a blanket from the couch, wiping his hand before wiping Harry's mouth up. Harry was settling down into Louis, the warmth of post-orgasm wrapping around him. Louis kissed Harry's temple before pulling his hand out of Harry's diaper, Harry's hips stuttering at the touch. 

“’M’sorry daddy," Harry said, watching as Louis cleaned his cum covered hand off. 

"Hey, no need for that, it's okay," Louis said, "it just felt good, right?" 

"Mhmm," Harry agreed, hoisting himself up off Louis and back to his colouring book. He didn't pick up a crayon though, instead putting his arms on the book and laying his head on them. Louis scooted across the floor to him and ran his hand across Harry's cheek before giving him a kiss. 

"You're a good boy," Louis told Harry. 

"Mmmm, thank you daddy," Harry hummed, a gentle smile across his face. 

"Wanna read a book?" Louis asked him, eyeing the stack of books he had put out on the end table. 

"Mhmm," Harry replied, lifting his head as Louis got on the couch, Harry crawling up into his lap. 

Harry got comfy as Louis pulled the first book, planting it in Harry's lap to begin reading. Louis read three books to Harry until he was ready to be back on the floor. Harry wiggled out of Louis' lap, crawling down to the giant stuffed animal Louis had pulled out and plopped on the floor, a bunny he had won long ago at a fair for Harry. Louis will never forget Harry being pouty as he couldn't toss the rings right, but Louis did it on the first try and Harry choose the big bunny. It was usually stuffed under the bed in the spare room, but Louis would bring it out here and there for Harry, he knew he loved the thing. 

Harry tucked himself into the soft fur, laying on top of the toy, bum up in the air a bit. He looked at Louis and pursed his lips, making a sucking motion to him. 

"Want your soothie?" Louis asked, placing the books back in the pile before looking for Harry's soother on the ground, locating it on the carpet. Harry nodded when Louis made eye contact again, putting his head up a bit thinking he was getting it right away. 

"Wait a minute, I'm just gunna wash it, I'll be right back baby," Louis told Harry, who submissively put his head back down and nodded, Louis getting up and going to the kitchen and washing the soother. He got a bowl of animal crackers as well, weaning Harry back onto regular food before he wanted to be big again. 

The site he got when he went back to Harry was different than the quiet baby he had left though, causing Louis' plans to go out the window. 

Harry was sitting up, slowly grinding his way across the bunny, switching from grinding his dick in to grinding his bum in, opening his legs up to get more friction. His hands gripped the fabric of the bunnies little paws, head thrown back with his mouth open, little moans and tongue clicks coming out as he suffered to stay quiet. His eyes and head snapped around as Louis put the bowl of crackers down as quiet as he could, yet the bowl still clunked on the wood of the end table. Harry stopped grinding, cheeks pinking and head dropping as he saw he was caught. Louis could hear him lightly whimper as well, waiting to be in trouble. 

"You being naughty?" Louis said as he walked up beside Harry, curving himself to catch a glimpse of Harry's face, which had him nibbling on his bottom lip as Louis expected. 

Harry quickly nodded his head to answer Louis, keeping it down though. Louis came around him and knelt infront of him, touching along Harry's neck before trailing down under his chin. 

"Look at me babe," Louis said, Harry's eyes finding Louis' a second later, "don't be shy, you're not in trouble okay? You can always tell me what you want or need, I'll look after you okay?" 

Harry nodded and pouted his lips at Louis, who just smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry, who kissed back. 

"Want to cum lots," Harry said as Louis pulled away, "want a plug daddy, please." 

Harry sounded so desperate as he talked, grinding his dick down into the toy in short strokes as he asked for what he wanted. 

"Yeah baby? Are you sure?" Louis asked, knowing Harry's bum was still raw from the day before. 

"Please daddy!" Harry said, a wild look in his eyes as he ground down a bit harder. 

"Love, it'll hurt though," Louis said, really making sure Harry wanted a plug with a raw bum. 

"No I want it now!" Harry said, desperation written all over his face as he looked at Louis. 

"Okay, okay baby," Louis said, offering Harry his soother before pressing a kiss to his cheek and getting up to get some lube and a plug for Harry. 

Louis selected a plug that would fill Harry up, a pretty pink one that would vibrate on his prostate in different ways, sure to make him cum lots like Harry wanted to. Louis still knew how to make it his way though, knew exactly how to be in control. 

Harry was whining high in his throat when Louis got back, dick right up against his bunny as he practically laid flat again, bum up in the air. 

"Shhh baby, be quiet for daddy," Louis said as he went down to Harry's level, taking his onesie and getting rid of it, Harry humping the air a few times while he lifted his hips to have the fabric removed. Louis could see how hard Harry was through his diaper, body damp with sweat as he kept grinding down. Louis watched Harry's muscles move as he lubed up his fingers, sneaking into the back of Harry's diaper once there was enough lube on his fingers. 

Harry sucked in a breath as Louis touched his hole, body stuttering in the brutal pace he has set for himself. 

"Colour," Louis asked as he circled Harry's hole with his fingertips. 

"Green," Harry said, panting from behind his soother. 

Louis let his first finger slip into Harry as Harry loaded for another grind, his hole a bit swollen feeling around Louis'. Harry took a slow grind and pressed his eyes shut as pain radiated up his bum, the usual good feeling gone on his raw bum. He kept his noises in, knowing to only talk if Louis wanted him to. 

"Colour baby," Louis asked, needing to know. 

"Green," Harry said, starting up his pace again, fucking himself on Louis' finger on the way up, grinding heavily on the way down. Eventually it started to feel good again, Louis making sure he was covered in lube today. 

The high pitched whine Harry let out as Louis sunk another finger in wasn't suppose to come out, but it did anyways, Harry working up to Louis' knuckles behind him. 

"Shush," Louis said, lightly smacking Harry's bum with his free hand, wanting him to stay quiet. 

It was such a sight to see Harry grind and fuck himself on Louis' hand, all desperation and muscle, all soft and little for Louis. 

Harry mewled and dropped to his elbows when Louis crooked his fingers and slammed his prostate, Harry grinding so hard down into the toy, hard and fast with his legs wide open on the carpet. Louis readied Harry's plug with his free hand as Harry kept slamming himself onto his fingers. Louis knew he was close by how sloppy he was getting, how absolutely desperate he was chasing his orgasm. 

"Shhhh, slow down, don't cum baby," Louis told Harry as he relieved the pressure from his prostate and began removing his fingers, Harry chasing them until he couldn't, his bum left up in the air for Louis. 

Louis pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's diaper before pulling at the leg hole, revealing Harry's abused hole that was dripping with lube. Louis held the diaper and Harry's butt cheek in one hand, sinking the vibe down into him as per his request. He made sure it hooked into Harry's bum tightly, before popping Harry's diaper back over it. 

"Colour?" Louis asked as Harry tried to stay still, face pressed down in the bunnies head. 

"Green," Harry said, desperation all over his vocal chords. 

"Okay, you can cum whenever you want, as much as you want, don't wait for me to tell you." 

Harry nodded his head, seeming ready to blow right there with his bum in the air. Louis had different plans though, feeling the vibes button through Harry's diaper, turning it on. He could hear it pulse inside of Harry, and watched as Harry sat up and ground it down into himself, his eyes rolling back as he threw his head back, cumming all in his diaper. 

"Good boy," Louis said as Harry came down, his head falling forward as he kept grinding into his now soaked diaper. Louis caught Harry's eyes as Harry looked back at him, half lidded and pupils blown, cheeks red and soother working at the same pace that his hips were, drool leaking out around it, tear streaks drying under his eyes from when it was painful. 

He looked absolutely ruined in the most beautiful way. 

"You wanna cum again baby?" Louis asked, edging his way around to Harry's front. Harry's grinding had slowed a bit, but the vibe wasn't going to give up and let Harry stop, and neither was Louis. Harry nodded at the question, knuckles white on the bunnies ears now. 

"Yeah? You like that feeling? The feeling of the vibe in you and your own cum in your diaper, how pretty you are like this, all worked up from the vibe in you, from me finger fucking you earlier. So pretty baby, so pretty," Louis worked Harry verbally, watching as Harry ground deeper and faster, yet Louis didn't dare touch him, wanted to see Harry fall apart front and centre. 

"You gunna cum love? Cum for me, cum for daddy, you can do it, yeah," Louis said as Harry ground obscenely before cumming again, his face a thing of beauty, body jerking as his eyes closed and he breathed out, sucking in on the soother. 

"Good boy, good baby," Louis said as Harry opened his eyes and looked right at Louis, needing the praise. Louis was getting painfully hard seeing Harry come undone, knowing he was going to need to jerk it as soon as Harry was finished and probably down for a nap. 

Harry wanted more though, moving up the rabbit some as he ground down on the plug, his eyelashes fluttering at the feeling. Harry reached out for Louis, but the plug vibrating at the right spot stopped him, his head tipping forward and his breath being taken away. He put his hand on the carpet between him and Louis, his fingers digging into the fibres as his dick pulsed under him. 

Louis watched him for a moment, reaching out and touching Harry's hand to settle him a little. 

"What do you need baby, you can tell me," Louis told Harry, who looked up at him and ground his pelvis down into the toy. 

"Daddy," Harry squeaked out, arching his back and changing the feel of the vibe again, his head lolling at it. "Daddy too," Harry said, shifting his hand and gripping Louis' wrist, pulling a bit on it. "Daddy here," Harry said, sitting up and briefly pulling on his diapers waistband before tossing his head back and putting both his hands behind him, grinding on the plug. 

"You want me to touch you?" Louis asked, watching Harry stretch his body to grind in different ways. Harry shook his head no though, looking back at Louis. 

"No, daddy in here," Harry said, pointing at Louis' crotch, where his sweatpants weren't hiding his erection at all. 

"You want me to cum in your diaper too?" Louis asked, making sure of what Harry wanted. 

"Yes daddy!" Harry practically yelled, hitting his prostate and shaking into another orgasm, hunching forward in a weird way that concerned Louis for Harry's neck health. 

"Okay, okay," Louis said as Harry shook but continued grinding messily now. Louis could tell Harry was close to exhaustion, and that his diaper was so full it was sagging. Louis maneuvered himself over the bunnies head anyways though, because he was rock hard and Harry was hot and Harry wanted his mess too, so that's what Harry got. 

Harry kept grinding as Louis pulled his dick out and lubed it up, pushing his sweatpants down around his bum to hold them down. He squished up against Harry's wet body and pulled Harry's diaper waistband out, Harry's sticky cum covering most of it already. Louis almost didn't know where to put his dick, but Harry grabbed his thighs and rocked them together, Louis' dick sliding into the wet, hot, smelly state of Harry's diaper. Louis fell into Harry's motions and started wanking himself, his other hand pulling Harry's waistband out while Harry kept them together with his hands, migrating from Louis' thighs to his bare bum, chin hooked on Louis' shoulder. Harry kept his bum on the bunny, grinding the vibe into himself. 

Louis quickly fell into Harry's body, panting along side Harry's soother sucks, their pelvises pressing into one another. Louis started getting sloppy fairly quickly, the pressure of his orgasm building, Harry's nails sinking into his bum causing him to jerk and spill into Harry's diaper, cum overloading the diaper and spilling down Harry's legs. Harry came as soon as the warmth hit his dick, his mouth falling open and his soother being lost for the second time that day until he finished, slouching into Louis' body. 

Louis pulled out and caught Harry in his arms, Harry's body jerking from the vibe sensations still, but no longer grinding, his senses shot as he softened. Louis reached behind him and shut off the toy, all that was left was the sound of heavy breathing and Harry's shaky body. Louis held him through it, and came down from his own high at the same time. 

"Shhhh," Louis said a few minutes later when he had caught his breath but Harry hadn't, his heart still pounding against Louis'. 

Louis could feel the cum leaking all over, so he quickly moved to a position where he could pull Harry up and to the bathroom, pulling up his pants before grasping Harry's hips with one arm and his back with the other, Harry's weight mostly on one shoulder. He skipped the counter and opted for the bathtub, laying Harry down on the porcelain before taking the diaper off and semi rolling it up as much as he could. The thing was a cummy mess, stringy and gross as Louis tossed it. 

Harry was an absolute wreck as well, Louis getting the shower head before even attempting to get the plug out, knowing it would be too slippery to hold while covered in cum. Louis rinsed Harry off and then touched for the plug underneath, keeping the water flowing on Harry before popping the seal of the plug and taking it out. Harry gaped at the feeling, throwing his head back and arching off the tub before settling. 

Louis grabbed the soap then and began cleaning, Harry fresh about ten minutes later. Louis got him out of the tub and into warm pjs, a new soother in Harry's mouth while Louis tucked him in for an afternoon nap. Harry opened his eyes as Louis kissed his cheek, sleepily looking up at Louis. 

"Love you," Harry quietly said, his soother bumping into Louis' cheek at the same time. 

"Love you too baby," Louis said, tapping on Harry's soother before kissing it, smiling down at Harry, who had closed his eyes and was drifting into sleep. 

\-- 

Louis was standing in the laundry room googling "how to get cum out of stuffed animal" when he heard Harry stirring on the monitor a couple hours later. Louis had showered, tidied up and power napped himself, along with fixing up some dinner while Harry slept, his gentle snores heard by Louis through the monitor. Now though, the snores had stopped and he could hear Harry sniffling the way he did when he woke up, always a bit congested from laying down. 

Louis put the giant stained bunny on top of the washer and headed for Harry, who was sat up in bed massaging his cheekbones, trying to get his sinuses to clear. 

"Hi love," Louis said from the doorway, Harry looking up at him. 

"Lou?" Harry said, his soother on his blanket infront of him. Sometimes Harry got a bit confused on what he wanted when he was coming up, often switching from calling Louis 'daddy' to 'Lou' and then 'Louis' when he was actually big, but Louis suspected that wouldn't come for a bit, Harry still pretty young acting. 

"Have a good nap love?" Louis asked, leaning on the door handle a bit. 

"Mhmm," Harry said as he nodded, looking down and getting his soother, popping it in his mouth. 

"Want some dinner?" Louis asked next, Harry nodding to that as well. Harry pushed the covers away before Louis could get to him, standing up and stumbling a bit, a hand on the bed as Louis rushed to him. 

"My bum hurts," Harry said with a frown, Louis pulling him up. 

"I know love, it's had a rough couple days," Louis said, which earned him a bit of a smile from Harry, but mostly just Harry cuddling his face into Louis' shoulder. Louis took him to the living room, laying him down on the couch, one hand on the back of Harry's head and the other cradling his back as Harry's legs laid on the couch first. Louis ran his hand through Harry's hair and gave his cheek a kiss before going to the kitchen, getting ready to feed Harry. 

Louis only gave Harry half a bottle, Harry's lips pouting on Louis' nipple when he finished up. Louis quieted Harry as he pushed Harry's chin away and wiped his mouth with a spit up blanket he had brought along. He wiped Harry's nose as well, which had decided to be runny while he was nursing. 

"Lou?" Harry asked as Louis started picking him up so he could eat some solid food. 

"Yes love?" Louis asked. 

"Can I have, um," Harry stuttered in his speech, but Louis just stopped and waited for him, making sure he was okay. "Can I have panties now?"

Louis smiled as Harry's cheeks pinked, clearly a bit shy while coming up. 

"Yeah? Is that what you'd like? Of course you can have that," Louis assured Harry, detouring and taking him to their bedroom. 

"Which ones love?" Louis asked as he set Harry down on his feet in their walk in closet, opening Harry's drawer filled with frilly clothing. 

"The pink ones," Harry replied, hands playing with the edge of Louis' shirt in nervousness. 

"Yeah? Which pink ones baby? You have a couple pairs," Louis said, pulling out the pink panties in the drawer, putting them on top of the other ones so Harry could choose. 

"These ones," Harry said as he reached out and hooked the band of one pair, a pinky, peachy tone with frilly edges that Louis had bought for him. 

"Okay baby," Louis said as he picked up the panties and tucked the others back in, shutting the drawer, "come're."

Louis got Harry to lay down on the bed, pulling his pants and diaper off, wiping up most of the diaper cream before getting a handful of Kleenex and wiping him clean. 

"You okay love?" Louis asked as he worked Harry's panties up his skin, the material wrapping around his bum and cock. Harry nodded up at Louis, smiling as Louis came down and gave him a kiss. 

"No pants," Harry said as Louis picked up his pj bottoms, going to put them back on him. 

"No? Don't wanna cover up your pretty panties?" Louis played, helping Harry get up off the bed. Harry adjusted the panties some before taking Louis' hand that he was holding out for him. Louis took them into the spare room for a minute, putting the pj bottoms in the hamper and the dirty diaper in the garbage. Harry was digging through his toys when Louis was finished, pulling up Honey just as Louis was coming to see what he was doing. 

"Ya good baby?" Louis asked, Harry nodding and squishing his toy in his arms. "Okay, let's go eat."

\-- 

A few hours later, Harry was all fed with a regular meal and cuddled into Louis on the couch. Louis had a big cozy blanket over them, a hand trailing between the ruffles of Harry's panties and his swollen tummy, bloated out from eating. 

"I wanna have a baby daddy," Harry said, pouting to add emphasis. 

"I wish I could give you one, but I can't, maybe one day," Louis told him, rubbing his hand right across Harry's tummy. 

"I can't wait," Harry said, curling around Louis and pressing his lips to Louis' neck. "I love you." 

"Mmmmm I love you too," Louis said, bringing Harry up to press their lips together, Louis' hands tangled in Harry's panties and his soft skin. 

"Love my pretty baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> othersideofdark.tumblr.com 
> 
> chat it up and do all that comment stuff if you want to. :)


End file.
